


Not so goodbye.

by Sarkastik_Kalvin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarkastik_Kalvin/pseuds/Sarkastik_Kalvin
Summary: Jschlatt is tired of life.Who can blame him?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Not so goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made late at night by someone who's writing is shit. 
> 
> Also sorry it's short
> 
> This can be read as two idiots in love or two good friends. 
> 
> So,,, real talk,,, I have trouble with mental health, everyday is a struggle for me, I have no friends, and reading this stuff distracts me enough to live another day and I really want to do the same for others by making this. Please Enjoy!

Jschlatt was tired of life. 

He always thought how miserable it was and how much happiness he was missing out on. He was tired. Who could blame him? 

He heard bridges in Brighton were beautiful and he didn't want his final moments to be in fucking America, he hated America. 

He would call Wilbur, tell him the things he needs to tell him, and then jump before anyone could be there to save him. Thinking about it gave him hope, a smile that was finally genuine. He was going to miss his friends, videos, minecraft, and oh....Wilbur, he would miss him the most. He's his best friend, ever since smp live things were just automatically clicking together for them..... 

.  
.  
. 

J decided to stop thinking. He didn't want to pussy out. 

.  
.  
. 

Wilbur was streaming, he enjoyed it, hell he does it everyday. He didn't expect to get a phone call from Schlatt, wasn't it like hella late over there in the United States? 

"Hello? Schlatt? What's up buddy?" It sounded so fucking windy, where was he? 

"Hey emo musician. Nothing is up.....actually yeah somethings up. I called because well you're my best friend and I owe it to you to give a proper goodbye." 

Wilbur's heart sped up so fast. "Goodbye...? Schlatt? What's going on.....?" 

Wil looked over at his chat, they were as confused as he was but some were worried, hell some were freaking the hell out. J didn't know he was on speaker or that Wil was streaming, nor did he probably care. All he wanted was a goodbye. 

"Wil, life is pain. I'm unhappy and no matter what I do the pain is always there." 

Wilbur was scared that maybe Schlatt was gonna leave him, not be his friend anymore, but.... this was worse. It felt like a nightmare listening to that. His chest began to hurt, his stomach was feeling sick, his throat could feel vomit begging to be thrown up. 

"Schlatt...please don't do this.....where are you? I'll get a flight and I'll be there and I'll stay there but please god please don't do this." 

Wilbur was sobbing at this point but he didn't care, he'd do anything to make J realize there's more to life then his pain. 

Chat was freaking out at this point. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't just shut off stream, everyone knows, everyone is scared....He's scared..... 

"Wil.... Are you fucking streaming?...." 

Oh no. 

"People are messaging me, I'm getting spammed, Wilbur-" 

He was cut off. 

"THEY CARE ABOUT YOU WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DIE! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU PLEASE J PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I'D RATHER GO AND SEE YOU ALIVE THEN DEAD!" 

.   
.  
. 

J looked down from the bridge, he was crying, tears fell into the water below."

....I'm in Brighton. On a bridge. I heard it was pretty here, what I heard was correct." 

.  
.  
. 

Wilbur got up and ran out the door, he didn't care that the stream was still going or the messages he was getting on his phone from his friends, who were deadly afraid and were informed on what the hell was happening. He didn't give a fuck, J was stuck on loop in his head and he wasn't going to let him die today. 

"J send me your location I'm picking you up." 

It was silent but Wil was too busy running for his life he didn't care he just.....he ran. 

".....I'll send it." 

Wil had continued running assuring Schlatt to stay safe and don't jump, if he did he'd never forgive himself. He only stopped running to look at the location sent. He didn't think twice and looked at it and went right back to running again. 

"Wilbur....I'm so sorry you deal with me, I've ruined everyone's life" 

Wil took this as a sign of him going to jump, he can't let this guy do this, he couldn't live knowing he let his friend jump. 

"Schlatt I'm almost there it's okay I love you alright and you're going to be fine just please hold on, you make everyone's life easier and better and you're so funny, please stay still!" 

He was out of breath at this point, he wanted to stop running, his legs hurt so much, he could feel the cold air as it brushed against the dried tears. 

.   
.   
. 

He finally got there, already planning on hugging this guy to the end of time. He stopped running and hung up, seeing Schlatt about to jump- WAIT HE'S ABOUT TO JUMP. 

"SCHLATT, DON'T!" 

J quickly looked over at Wilbur, backing up, hands in the air, almost looked like he was.... surrendering? 

"I didn't think you'd actually come and-" 

He didn't get to finish. He was too busy getting crushed by a crying Brit.

"Lover boy?..." 

"You scared me so much....so much Schlatt.... Don't ever do that again, ever." 

"I won't ever do that again. Promise....." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Wil." 

.  
.  
. 

They stayed like that for a while. It seemed like everything else seemed to disappear, only each other mattered, were there, god nothing else mattered more then to be in the arms of the other. 

.  
.  
. 

Wil managed to take J safely back to his place, after he turned off stream he comforted and took care of Schlatt, listened to him, and just cuddled with him, he wanted to know that he was actually there, that it wasn't a dream. "I love you, Wilbur." "I love you more, you big lovable idiot." 

.   
.   
.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Endings guys wooooo
> 
> Thank you for reading! I deeply appreciate it.


End file.
